Luna Negra
by selena Sarsen
Summary: Edward es un cazador de seres, que amenazan la Existencia Humana, Bella es su Presas, es un vampiro, pero es un vampiro y que su no ha asesinado a nadie, ¿Será Capaz de ejecutarla?, O ¿surgirá el amor entre el cazador presa?. Historia inventada, OOC,Li
1. Chapter 1

_**Como se que no lo es en otros FICS Escrito en mucho tiempo, que puedo decir No estaba de humor, no tenia ganas y era verano. Supongo que me entendéis he pasado uno de esos periodos, de depresivos no escribo.**_

_**De Compensación de Como, que creado esta historia es totalmente inventada, utilizo los nombres de nuestros personajes favoritos en solitario, y detalles de su personalidad.**_

_**Espero que os guste, me gustaría saber de vuestra opinión.**_

**_Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephine Meyer. Mia soo, es la historia._**

_*** ¡Ah, por cierto, este fic lo actualizare Más o menos cada mes, notareis, Que es un capitulo completo, del tamaño de libro, y eso cuesta un poco.**_

**_Las historias como retomare otra, esta misma semana que entra, pondre un tope de juegos y apuestas, y de la sirea de cristal._**

**_Le he hecho unos arreglillos, para bueno ser más fiel al carácter de este escrito. Ahora es de categoría de mayores de 18 años, por el vocabulario, pero creo que los arreglos le dan más realidad._**

**_Me gustaría saber si os gustan los arreglos, espero que si, se admiten opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, toda ayuda o critica será muy valorada._**

Gracias por las lecturas y los comentarios, espero poder poner el siguiente capitulo, en las próximas semanas, gracias Selena.

* * *

**_ Luna negra  
El cazador que se enamoro de su presa. _**

**_1 la presa_**

**_En un día nublado, de esos que preceden a la nieve, en un pequeño pueblo de alta montaña. Era invierno, y especialmente frío en esa zona, por lo que las calles estaban desiertas, a excepción de una persona. Un chico de aspecto joven, despreocupado y seguro de si mismo. Vestido únicamente con prendas negras, quizás una moda extraña, o una forma de rebeldía, pero indudablemente realzaban su piel clara y marcaban su figura, de complexión fuerte y atlética, pelo negro y penetrantes ojos verdes, esmeralda brillante. El chico cargaba una mochila de aspecto pesado y muy voluminosa, que movía con soltura, se dirigía al hostal, con movimientos ágiles, casi felinos._**

**_El hostal era un edificio, de aspecto antiguo de piedra, antaño debió de ser una casa de gente de clase media alta, o una granja grande. En la actualidad, era un edifico de piedra negra, con moho y plantas trepadoras verdes, y en un intento de modernizarla y ampliar el edificio, se le había añadido, un piso superior, y más salas en la planta baja, que le daban un aspecto no muy favorecedor, de rompecabezas arquitectónico, por la mezcla de la construcción a ladrillo, y la parte antigua de piedra._**

**_Entro en el hostal rápido cerrando la puerta tras de sí, el único sonido que delato su presencia, fue el 'Ding' de la campana que colgaba en la puerta. Pero él frió del exterior lo siguió al interior. Alertada por el cambio de temperatura repentino, la recepcionista del hostal, levanto la vista del libro que la tenia absorta, descubriendo así la presencia sombría que acababa de aparecer en la cálida estancia, de paredes blancas y muebles claros. En principio la chica se espanto, por el aspecto que ofrecía el recién llegado, con esa iluminación tan fuerte, que proporcionaban los fluorescentes del techo, le otorgaban a la piel del desconocido, un brillo antinatural. Pero al mirar con más detenimiento al misterioso recién llegado, descubrió su rostro atractivo y juvenil, un cuerpo proporcionado y atlético, parecía sacado de una película, y eso la calmo sus temores, y altero sus hormonas y el ritmo de su corazón._**

**_Colocándose sobre el mostrador de madera clara, en una posición que mostraba más su escote, y con voz melosa le pregunto._**

**_– ¿Que desea señor? – Dijo dedicándole una gran sonrisa, que pretendía ser seductora, mientras lo observaba con la mirada y mariposeaba con ojos expectantes._**

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa con menos ilusión, con una voz clara y cristalina le contesto.

**_ – Necesitaría una habitación, para unas cuantas noches y si fuera posible, me gustaría comer algo._**

**_La chica un poco descolocada y acalorada, por lo sensual que le resulto la voz, y en fin por el joven en general, se demoro en contestar, algo aturullada y sonrojada contesto, con voz temblorosa._**

**_–¡ Sí, claro! – Exclamo apurada, alzando sin motivo su voz – Puede instalarse en la habitación cinco, esta en el primer piso al fondo. Y en cuanto se haya instalado puede bajar al comedor que esta en la sala contigua – Hablo rápido y con voz acalorada, mientras torpemente le tendía la llave, y le señalizaba las puertas, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, y dejar en evidencia su sonrojo, ante el apuesto desconocido. Al que no le había pasado desapercibido el impacto que había tenido en la joven recepcionista, pero intento no ponerla más nerviosa._**

**_– ¿A que nombre la habitación señor? – Pregunto, algo más tranquila, con una coqueta sonrisa, que prometía que estaba dispuesta, para escucharlo por horas, si fuera necesario._**

**_ – ¡Ah!, Edward Cullen – Le contesto, algo ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, y obviando los intentos de la recepcionista de flirtear con él. No es que la joven no fuera apuesta o apetecible, pero no tenia tiempo para esas cosas, tenia trabajo y eso era lo primordial._**

**_Cuando acabó la explicación de la recepcionista, el chico se lo agradeció amablemente y se despidió, intentando no crearle falsas esperanzas a la joven, que ya se las había hecho, y de que manera, ya se imaginaba futuros encuentros nocturnos, con otro escenario._**

Ya en su habitación, que era más pequeña de lo que esperaba, dejo la mochila sobre la silla del pequeño escritorio de imitación de madera, que ocupaba el lateral de la sala. Se dio una ducha para entrar en calor, y aliviar los músculos del intenso frío del exterior. Se puso ropa más cómoda y más común, bajo a comer. El comedor era un gran salón, con una chimenea al fondo, estaba decorado con trozos de animales disecados colgados en las paredes a forma de trofeos, o como más parecía demostración de masculinidad, por el supuesto macho que cazo tan bravas presas, en ambos casos le daba un toque oscuro y lúgubre a la sala. Los clientes en su mayoría eran cazadores, o eso supuso él por su vestimenta, el hecho no le importo mucho porque en cierto modo el también estaba de caza.

**_Se comió la comida sin mucho apetito, la caza no le gustaba mucho, y no era de las mejores, poco a poco los cazadores se fueron agrupándose para contar historias. Edward aun estar alejado su fino oído le permitía escuchar la conversación como si estuviera sentado con ellos._**

**_Los cazadores charlaban sobre el tipo de presas que solían cazar, como las cazaban, presumían de presas pasadas, sitios y heridas que habían sufrido en sus titánicas batallas contra las criaturas de la naturaleza. Pero nada le dio detalles sobre lo que él quería saber, se retiro de nuevo a su habitación a consultar la información que ya disponía y a navegar por Internet con la esperanza de encontrar algo útil, no encontró nada especifico al caso que investigaba en ese momento, pero si vías para nuevas investigaciones, cansado se dejo caer en la cama, era incomoda y olía a mil cosas, ninguna agradable._**

**_Pasaron días y su investigación no avanzaba, pero él era paciente y esperaría, ese maldito monstruo estaba allí, pero donde. Una noche como ya era habitual, escucho las conversaciones de los otros comensales y una atrajo su interés, un grupo de cazadores, había visto animales huir, sin importarles ir directos a la muerte a manos de los cazadores, poco después un ruido brutal, el que debían hacer dos montañas chocado, y un gruñido, que no identificaron a ningún animal locales, los asusto y les hizo desistir de su búsqueda._**

**_Edward ya tenia las pistas, y sabia como continuar la búsqueda, se levanto he intencionadamente cruzo la mirada con el cazador que había contado la historia. Una vez sus ojos sé cruzaron Edward, aprovecho para internarse en la mente del cazador, que no se dio cuenta de la invasión en ningún momento, mientras mantuvo la unión recogió imágenes, recuerdos, ideas, ruidos, y todo lo que pudo encontrar sobre su futura presa. _**

**_Espero al día siguiente, para ir ha investigar sobre el terreno, tardo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, hasta que reconoció el bosque de los recuerdos del cazador, siguió avanzando hasta encontrar, los indicios de una cacería, y los cazadores eran vampiros, eso le hizo sonreír, con una mueca diabólica de diversión, eran sus presas favoritas, ya que eran de las más difíciles de cazar._**

**_Su presa era un macho y tenia que ser joven, porque era muy descuidado, no tardaría en dar con él, volvió al hostal, debía preparar-se, le esperaba una noche de caza. Al volver se acerco a la recepcionista, que reacciono igual que lo hacia cada vez que el se acercaba, sobresaltándose y coqueteándole con cierto descaro, a él le parecía tierno ese gesto, más propio de una adolescente hormonal, que de una joven de su edad._**

**_ – ¿Serias tan amable, de hacerme la cuenta de estos días? – Pregunto Edward con la voz lo más monocorde que pudo modular, ya que estaba algo alterado, y por que no decirlo excitado, por la perspectiva de una caza difícil._**

**_ – Si señor Edward, pero me llevara un rato tenerse-la preparada, ¿si es tan amable de esperar? – Le contesta ella muy amablemente._**

**_ – Bien subiré a mi habitación, recogeré mis cosas y ya lo pago a mi partida._**

**_ – Perfecto, se lo tendré listo- Dijo ella casi sin aliento_**

**_Edward como le había comentado a la recepcionista, subió a su habitación, se preparo la maleta, también se preparo para la caza, se vistió de negro de nuevo, y se calo un abrigo de cuero largo, debajo de el, en la espalda llevaba camuflada una espada, de aleación de plata, del cuello le colgaba una cadena con un colgante, también de plata, llevaba dos pistolas escondidas y un par de dagas, todo un arsenal, que era imperceptible a simple vista. Se cargo la mochila y bajo a pagar. La recepcionista se quedo atónita, como el primer día que lo vio, pero algo en él había cambiado, ahora el aura que desprendía era de peligro, eso la alerto y se asusto, y no le faltaba razón._**

**_Forzando la más cándida de las sonrisas, que fue capaz Edward cogió el tremuloso papel, en él estaba escrito él preció de su estancia, a él le pareció, muy barato, más de lo que había esperado, saco de su bolsillo la cartera, saco la cifra que indicaba el papel y un par de billetes más._**

**_ – Gracias por la estancia, ¡ah! y quédate con la propina – Le dijo con voz neutra y amable, ella cogió los billetes y los contó, devolvió la sonrisa a Edward, agradecida por la sustanciosa propina que le permitiría comprarse ese precioso conjunto que había visto, en aquella tiendecita el otro día._**

**_ – Adiós y espero volver a verlo – Dijo ella algo triste de golpe, por que la verdad es que si esperaba volver a verlo, más de lo que nunca se reconocería a sí misma._**

**_ – Si gracias, adiós – Dijo él en tono neutro mientras levantaba la mochila y se la cargaba a la espalda, algo en él le decía que no volvería, a menos no en unos siglos posiblemente._**

**_Ya fuera del hostal, salió del pueblo a un paso normal, para no destacar más de lo que ya lo hacia. Cuando ya no lo podía ver nadie, paro en el bosque y empezó a moverse a velocidad sobre humana, moviéndose por el bosque como una sombra, entre la espesa vegetación que le impedía ir a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz. Gracias a su visión más sensible que la humana, reconoció el claro, siguió las pistas, que pasarían desapercibidas para un humana, pero no para él un experto cazador. Este proceso le llevo un par de horas, siguiendo pequeños rastros de caza menor de su presa, encontró los cuerpos de tres ciervos de buen tamaño, enterrados en el suelo del bosque.  
Estando cerca de su objetivo, busco un sitio donde dejar la mochila, y activo todos los conjuros habituales, le dio a su piel la dureza del mármol, afino aun más si es posible sus sentido, sus pupilas se agrandaron hasta doblar su tamaño, aunque ya de por si tenia una excepcional vista, sus oídos eran capaces de escuchar a kilómetros de distancia, sus reflejos, le daban respuesta inmediata a cualquier petición de su cuerpo, no aumento, todo con conjuros precisos._**

**_Ya estaba listo, para encontrarse con lo que fuera y enfrentarse a ese ser, o abominación como el solía nombrarlos, pero un rugido potente lo detuvo, y su olfato más sensible , sintió el nauseabundo olor de la sangre humana, y por el olor debía de ser una cantidad muy grande, su presa había cazado y se estaba alimentando. Para el pobre diablo al que le hubiera tocado, se le había acabado todo, y poco podía hacer él._**

**_Así que sintiéndose impotente, y sin poder ayudar al pobre humano, decidió esperar, apoyado contra un pino que debía tener unos cien años o más. A todos los animales les pone furiosos, que les interrumpan la comida, su presa no era una excepción, aunque sabia que podia con él, prefería esperar, además el humano ya estaba condenado, que más daba, un humano más un humano menos, nadie lo iba a notar._**

**_En un acto reflejo se crujió el cuello, y las manos, en un acto reflejo, que era indicativo de que empezaba la diversión. Se preparo para atacar, se movió cauteloso para no delatarse, y rodeo la zona donde una forma humana, vestida con harapos, estaba agazapado sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de un hombre posiblemente un cazador, por la complexión fornida del cadáver y la ropa. Espero al acecho totalmente inmóvil e impasible, al espectáculo del vampiro alimentándose, mientras el vampiro apuraba hasta la ultima gota de sangre de su presa._**

**_El vampiro era adulto y parecía mal alimentado, salvaje, seguramente un renegado de su propia raza, un ser controlado por su sed, sin conciencia ni humanidad, se alejo de su banquete y se recostó en una piedra, ya estaba saciado y necesitaba reposar la comida.  
Edward aprovechó su oportunidad y salió de su escondite con la velocidad de un parpadeo, de la misma forma reacciono el vampiro, que se envaro y le enseño los dientas, mostrando una perfecta dentadura blanca, se agazapo por instinto._**

**_No identificaba al recién llegado como un vampiro, pero lo que era claro es que tenia las facultades de uno de ellos, los dos se estudiaron con miradas desafiantes, el vampiro estaba en posición de ataque, agazapado y le mostraba los dientes, y rugía furioso por la intromisión en lo que se suponía eran sus terrenos de caza, eran seres muy territoriales, como la mayoría de animales.  
– ¿Quien eres?, ¿y que quieres? – Pregunto el vampiro entre gruñidos._**

**_ – Tu muerte – contesto Edward divertido, mientras lo miraba impasible, con su postura relajada, y una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara, el vampiro le rujio en respuesta, aceptando su desafío._**

**_Con un movimiento fluido de su brazo derecho desenvaino la espada que llevaba oculta en la espalda. Se lanzo a la carrera, el vampiro le hizo una finta con un salto esquivándolo por milímetros, y de repente el también lucia armas, dos espadas ligeras, la pelea de desenvolvió a una velocidad de vértigo, los dos utilizaban las espadas, como expertos. Pero Edward estaba más entrenado, en unos movimientos hábiles consiguió herirle unas cuantas veces, con una finta perfecta, le hizo saltar de la mano izquierda la espada que quedo clavada en el tronco de un árbol cercano, con la mano aun en la empuñadura._**

**_Pasados unos diez minutos, la pelea empezaba a hacer mella en Edward, mantenía activados demasiados conjuros a la vez , y si se dedicaba simplemente a atacarlo a la forma normal, la cosa se haría larga y tediosa. Edward no se caracterizaba en sus cazas por la paciencia, para ganar ventaja genero una bola de luz que cegó al vampiro, y daño su piel expuesta, quemándola levemente en ese instante Edward le arrebato la otra espada. Indefenso, eso en el caso de un vampiro es un eufemismo, porque sus mejores armas son su cuerpo y su retorcida mente._**

**_Privado de su buena vista, se convirtió en presa fácil, para que Edward utilizara su control mental con él, lo paralizo y con los ojos a la misma altura se interno en los recuerdos, encontró más de lo que deseaba ver, había sido miembro de una de las familias principales de vampiros y era un guerrero sanguinario de más de mil doscientos años, en los que había matado, asesinado, y cometido todo tipo de atrocidades._**

**_Volviendo a su mente desvió la mirada asqueado, con rabia convoco su poder a sus manos de allí lo trasmitió a su espada, mojo la punta de su espada en la poca sangre que le quedaba al cadáver del cazador, y con ella dibujo un circulo, un cuadrado y un triangulo superpuestos, alrededor del vampiro, formulo un conjuro, que había repetido cientos de veces._**

**_ – Que el ser que tanto mal a provocado, muera sufriendo el dolor, que el infligió a sus victimas – Mientras pronunciaba estas palabras dibujo los últimos símbolos a su alrededor, el conjuro se activo al instante, el vampiro empezó a forcejear, a chilla y rugir, sufría no físicamente ya que todo era una ilusión, pero el dolor era tan real para el vampiro como si su cuerpo lo sufriera en realidad._**

**_No era común en Edward utilizar magia negra, pero era la más cruel y dolorosa a la hora de matar, y él quería que este vampiro sufriera. Se aparto del vampiro que se retorcía en el suelo, se sentó en una roca cercana, de grandes dimensiones, mientras miraba el espectáculo. Sin demostrar sentimiento alguno, en sus facciones o pensamientos, se le curaron sus heridas, era un proceso molesto porque escocia y picaba, el proceso de curarse siempre lo irritaba mucho. Mientras apreciaba el espectáculo, se acercaba el amanecer, el vampiro ya estaba rendido, se había vuelto loco, y suplicaba para que le matara, cosa que no pasaría, él no se apiado de las suplicas de sus victimas, Edward, no le iba a conceder tampoco ese privilegió, el vampiro iba a ver el amanecer, la forma más dolorosa de morir para esa especie._**

**_Edward no se movió, el sol empezó a levantarse entre las montañas rodeado de las nubes bajas de las horas del alba, siguiendo su recorrido diario, lento he imparable, la penumbra de la noche empezó a despejarse. Los rayos cálidos del sol de invierno, cayeron sobre el claro, antes tenebroso, llenándolo de luz. La misma luz que al tocar el cuerpo del vampiro empezó a quemarlo lentamente, hasta que se convirtió en polvo, no sin antes retorcerse y gritar hasta su ultimo aliento._**

**_Solo cuando eso paso Edward, se movió, recogió sus cosas y como recuerdo se llevo las dos espadas ligeras, coleccionaba armas, y esas espadas parecían antiguas, posiblemente de fabricación árabe. Volvió al árbol donde había dejado su mochila y la recogió, con un movimiento de su mano se hizo desaparecer, sin dejar rastro de su presencia, aparte del cuerpo del destrozado cazador, pero podía pasar por un ataque de un animal, o eso querrían creer los humanos, que lo encontraran. _**

**_Se materializo en su castillo, oculto en la parte más desabitada de Dinamarca, en una de las habitaciones donde ya lo esperaba un joven sentado en un cómodo sillón bajo de estilo ingles. Que no se altero al verlo aparecer, al contrario levanto la vista de la lectura._**

**_- Hola Edward, ¿ Como te ha ido la caza?- Pregunto en tono depreocupado el joven moreno,de piel estrañamente rojiza._**

**_ – Bien supongo, ¿Como esta todo por aquí, Jacob? – Pregunto Edward, mientras dejaba la mochila en el suelo y se despojaba de la chaqueta, para sentarse en el sillón contiguo al de Jacob._**

**_ – Bien aquí nada fuera de lo común, aparte de Rosalie, que no dudes que pasara a visitarte, esta algo molesta por tus largas ausencias – Dijo con un gesto dramático de buen actor, y prosiguió – ¿Que era esta vez? – Pregunto con curiosidad, siempre que volvía de una caza le preguntaba lo mismo, era su ritual de bienvenida._**

**_ – Un vampiro, pero estaba mal alimentado, la caza no ha sido nada fuera de lo normal, pero su mente contenía gran cantidad de información, ciertamente útil – dijo mientras sonreía con una de esas sonrisas picaras solo suyas._**

**_Pasaron un rato en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera comentario alguno sobre el tema, Jacob estaba muy acostumbrado a que su maestro viniera y fuera de caza, de seres tan poco comunes.  
– Creo que me retiro, mañana temprano deberíamos hablar, si no te importa Jacob – Dijo con tono neutro mientras se levantaba, y se dirigía a la puerta de madera.  
Jacob que estaba más que acostumbrado a este comportamiento tan peculiar no se molesto, recogió las pertenencias de Edward y se esfumo._**

**_ * * *_**

**_Al otro lado del mundo, en Noruega, lejos de las grandes ciudades, en lo más profundo de un bosque, se levanta un castillo de estilo antiguo, con paredes de sólida piedra, y pequeñas ventanas de cristales coloridos, que habían resistido el embate del tiempo durante siglos. En una pequeña habitación oscura, en lo alto de la torre._**

**_Una joven contemplaba melancólica. o eso aparentaba ya que sus facciones eran inexpresivas, la luna llena, que iluminaba su rostro de piel blanca lisa, y de textura de melocotón, sus facciones eran una mezcla de Asia ,Europa y América del Sur, tenia los ojos grandes, expresivos y rasgados, del color del chocolate. Unas facciones aun por definir entre niña y adulta, el pelo largo, liso y sedoso, le llegaba por la cadera, de un marrón con destellos caoba, que caía en bucles por su espalda, tenia un cuerpecito pequeño, delicado y atlético._**

**_La muchacha permanecía sentada inmóvil, tanto que podía haber pasado por una estatua, esculpida por un gran artista, parecía que el mundo había perdido todo su sentido para ella.  
Era la muñeca rodeada por su habitación de casita de muñecas, era una replica de un cuarto de una joven de época, con una gran cama de dorsel en el centro del cuarto, un escritorio antiguo con su silla, un tocador, y el gran sillón de estampado floral, donde estaba sentada, la habitación estaba pintada y decorada en tonos pastel, muy calidos y propios de una joven de catorce años, que era su eterna edad._**

**_Se escucharon pasos que se acercaban, rápidos, dedicándole una ultima mirada a la luna, que estaba llena y preciosa. La puerta se abrió y vio entrar a un hombre de aspecto juvenil y atractivo, que vestía de forma elegante, tras el entraron dos chicas algo más jóvenes y también muy bellas, exquisitas en su perfecta hermosura._**

**_– Es la hora Isabella, el señor te espera – Dijo dirigiéndose a la chica sentada junto a la ventana, como era habitual, desde hacia un par de siglos, no obtuvo respuesta alguna, ni tan siquiera una mirada, o gesto que indicara que lo había escuchado._**

**_– Vosotras, vestirla y dejarla perfecta, hoy el señor tiene invitados y quiere lucirla – Dicho esto se retiro, y dejo a las chicas que la arreglaran, que lo hicieron con presteza._**

**_Con velocidad sobre humana, la arrastraron al baño donde la bañaron en aguas perfumadas, como si su olor no fuera ya embriagador de por si. Vestida y peinada como una muñeca de porcelana antigua, con un precioso vestido negro sobre las rodillas. La bajaron al gran comedor, forzando al cuerpo, aparentemente inanimado de Bella, a bajar con cierta elegancia las escaleras que presidían el comedor, donde se encontraban todos los invitados.  
Donde su señor, la esperaba al pie de la escalera, mirándola con deseo, lujuria y codicia. En cuanto estuvo a su altura al final de la escalinata alfombrada, la cogió por la cintura, con brusquedad, bajando la vista evaluó el trabajo hecho por sus chicas. Le agrado, era normal, no había otra tan bonita, de tan exquisita inocencia._**

**_Aunque Bella estuviera empeñada en no demostrar sentimiento alguno, bajo la mano y le acarició la mejilla, maravillándose con el tacto de la suave piel de su trofeo, bajo la cabeza inclinándose posesivamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, y la beso acaloradamente, demostrando que era suya, que solo él podía reclamarla._**

**_Todos elogiaron lo preciosa que era, lo valiosa que era para el grupo, por sus habilidades, pero ella ya hacia tiempo, que se había perdido en su mente lejos de todos, y no reaccionaba a los estímulos del mundo de los vivos. Como todos los banquetes se preparaba una masacre, las puertas se abrieron y entraron un buen grupo de humanos, que eran el menú de la noche, todos se pusieron en marcha y eligieron a su comida.  
El gran comedor se lleno de rugidos por parte de los vampiros, los humanos chillaron aterrados, de dolor y suplicaron y rogaron por sus vidas, todo en vano, el ruido se fue extinguiendo, mientras la sala se cargaba de un penetrante olor a sangre humana, ella no se movió aun teniendo hambre, nunca había probado la sangre humana, solo la de animales, no la saciaba por completo pero la mantenía viva, ya era más de lo que deseaba._**

**_Después de la masacre, llego la depravación, como siempre ella era el plato favorito de todos los vampiros, que la rodeaban, pero solo su señor, disfrutaba de ese placer, del que hizo gala ante todos._**

**_Aun con los restos de su cena, en la cara se acerco a Bella, la beso con desesperación, al ver que ella no respondía, aumento el ritmo y la atrapaba entre sus brazos, deleitándose con el pequeño cuerpo que estaba junto al suyo._**

**_La llevó a uno de los sillones borgoña, que estaba en la penumbra y la tumbo sobre el, con delicadeza, paladeando cada centímetro que descubría de esa piel, blanca que era casi adictiva, por su perfecto tacto. La contemplo desnuda, preciosa, ante sus ojos, que se oscurecieron hambrientos. La tomo, sin más, sin juegos previos, solo en busca de su satisfacción física, en el punto de máximo placer, clavó sus colmillos, en el blanco cuello de Bella, saboreando su sangre, alcanzando lo que él y otros vampiros consideraban el máximo éxtasis, tener el cuerpo y la sangre de Bella, era la combinación, del placer en su estado más puro._**

**_Pasada la noche y con ella su euforia, volvieron a encerrarla en su habitación, su pequeña cárcel. El mismo joven, que antes la vino a buscar, se encargo de alimentarla con la sangre de un conejo, que le dio pacientemente, intentando que ingiriera los apenas tres diales de sangre que le daba, le daban cantidades mínimas, para que su cuerpo siempre estuviera en malas condiciones, en caso de que quisiera huir. La sangre, que le había obligado a ingerir, contando con que tenia más fuerza que ella. El alimento, dejo un color rosado en sus mejillas, el joven, sin poder evitarlo se acerco a su cara, para apreciar-la mejor._**

**_El vampiro se vio cegado por su belleza. Se apodero de sus labios que aun guardaban el sabor de la sangre animal que acavaba de ingerir, eso le quitaba un poco su sabor. La tumbo sobre la cama, donde estaban sentados, sus manos con presteza y violencia exploraron el cuerpo de la joven a placer. La hizo suya, con brutalidad propia de los vampiros, la aprisiono sobre la cama de sabanas blancas y dorsel vaporoso que ondeaba con la suave brisa del amanecer, al estilo princesa. En el frenesí le destrozo la ropa, una vez saciado su apetito carnal, se fue dejándola allí tendida, semi desnuda y con la ropa destrozada._**

**_Algo a lo que muchos otros, ya la habían obligado, era utilizada para saciar la sed, y su cuerpo para el mismo propósito, la sed de lujuria y depravación o incluso peores, la habían obligado en sus casi mil años de vida, si es que a ese infierno se le podía llamar vida._**

* * *

**_Graias por leer y comentar si quereis, pues botonverd e, s util en esoscasos._**

**_Por cierto: Estoy buscando un Beta, si encuentra alguna interesante la historia y le apetece, se loagradeceria infinitamente._**

No leemos, Selena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los comentarios como notaríais modifique el primer capitulo, subiéndolo a la categoría de mayores de 18, el resto también lo será. Espero que os guste el adelanto del segundo capitulo es la mitad. Que la disfrutéis. **

_**Como se que no lo es en otros FICS Escrito en mucho tiempo, que puedo decir No estaba de humor, no tenia ganas y era verano. Supongo que me entendéis he pasado uno de esos periodos, de depresivos no escribo.**_

_**De Compensación de Como, que creado esta historia es totalmente inventada, utilizo los nombres de nuestros personajes favoritos en solitario, y detalles de su personalidad.**_

_**Espero que os guste, me gustaría saber de vuestra opinión.**_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephine Meyer. Mia soo, es la historia.**_

_*** ¡Ah, por cierto, este fic lo actualizare Más o menos cada mes, notareis, Que es un capitulo completo, del tamaño de libro, y eso cuesta un poco.**_

_**Las historias como retomare otra, esta misma semana que entra, pondre un tope de juegos y apuestas, y de la sirena de cristal.**_

_**Le he hecho unos arreglillos, para bueno ser más fiel al carácter de este escrito. Ahora es de categoría de mayores de 18 años, por el vocabulario, pero creo que los arreglos le dan más realidad.**_

_**Me gustaría saber si os gustan los arreglos, espero que si, se admiten opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, toda ayuda o critica será muy valorada. **_

_**Gracias por las lecturas y los comentarios, espero poder poner el siguiente capitulo, en las próximas semanas, gracias Selena.**_

* * *

**2 Analizando información: **

**Edward, se encontraba en su despacho, que estaba entre una de las salas más modernas y mejor equipadas, en alta tecnología del mundo, y las comodidades propias de un estudio de un príncipe de siglos atrás. Su despacho estaba decorado al estilo clásico, con objetos de otros siglo, tenia posesiones de sus primeros siglos. **

**Objetos que bien podían tener casi mil años o algunos incluso más, que contrastaban con los ordenadores, el equipo de música de ultimo modelo y las pantallas de plasma dispuestas, en varios canales de noticias de todo el mundo, que compartían las paredes con preciosas pinturas, de grandes artistas de siglos pasados, y las grandes estanterías repletas de libros de todos los siglo, era su pequeña colección privada.**

** Casi todos los libros, estaban relacionados con su trabajo de cazador. Tenia libros que le gustaban y música, pero esas cosas personales las tenia en sus habitaciones privadas, donde nadie las podía ver, no le gustaba que la gente lo conociera, más de lo que el quería mostrar.**

** Sentado en su cómodo asiento de estilo ejecutivo de alto estánding, revisaba los informes que había ido recopilando a lo largo de los siglos. Tenia gracia, todos esos informes se habían informatizado gracias a las exigencias de Alice, una de sus más antiguas aprendices, era la que solía encargarse de los archivos, la verdad era la forma más optima de acceder a todo. Tenia varios programas, parecidos a los que utilizaban las agencias de seguridad de muchos países. **

**Con los datos, imágenes y fragmentos de conversaciones, que había sacado de la mente del vampiro. Que resulto ser un general de alto rango de seguridad de una de las familias vampiricas más destacadas, aunque lo había relegado, por un vampiro más joven pero más dotado en las artes modernas, ya lo pensaba él "renovarse o morir", él y su institución era un claro ejemplo de constante investigación y renovación, para dar caza a todos los seres que tenia que perseguir. Mientras miraba los informes que tenia sobre esa familia de vampiros en concreto, era parte del consejo de vampiros. El consejo solo lo formaban las familias más antiguas y poderosas que existían. **

**-- Se que no es buen momento, pero deberías mirar el informe de las ultimas cazas-- Dijo una voz infantil y habitualmente molesta, de Alice, que lo cogió por sorpresa, era tan silenciosa. **

**-- Pensaba hacerlo, después, querida Alice, todo a su tiempo, ¿Como esta todo?-- Le pregunto, sin concretar que información quería, le pedía su opinión sobre los temas que ella considerara importantes. **

**-- Bien, pero se te hecha de menos, se que es lo que eres, pero bueno tu iniciaste esta escuela, para gente con dones, y otras especies, y los híbridos. Se que no puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quisieras aquí, pero …-- Alice, no concluyo la frase, los dos había tenido esa conversación infinidad de veces, los cazadores perseguían a los seres perjudiciales para los otros seres inocentes, y él lo era, un cazador le gustase o no serlo y ella lo sabia, que era su deber. El que su voluntad de ayudar y dar una oportunidad a todos los seres inadaptados, lo llevará a crear la escuela. Pero no podía dedicarle todo el tiempo que desearía y el que seria necesario.**

** --Sí, ya sabes el trabajo, por el que vivo, y en el sentido más literal-- Le aclaro Edward, con una sonrisa fingida-- Cambiando de tema, ¿Esta Jasper en el castillo?, lo necesito para que haga una investigación-- Le pregunto a Alice, que se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa al paladear el nombre de Jasper. **

**-- No, lo siento, no esta en el castillo, avisó de demonio clase tres en Italia. Tubo que ir ya sabes, tiene mucha mano con los demonios, por cierto tu ultima caza fue un vampiro, ¿No?-- A Edward le sorprendió esa pregunta, él estaba seguro que ella, sabia mejor que nadie, que era lo que había cazado, no pasaba nada relacionado con el castillo y sus integrantes, que Alice no supiera.**

** -- Sí, era un antiguo general del consejo, parte de una familia muy antigua ¿Por?-- Le pregunto, mientras movía sus dedos sobre el teclado de la pantalla de plasma, que estaba integrada en su escritorio de roble del siglo XVI. **

**-- Simple curiosidad, hacia años que no cazabas vampiros-- Le contesto ella, él sabia de sobra que esa era una de las razones, de su pregunta. Quien sabe que más escondía esa pregunta, con Alice nunca se sabia, era un poco intrigante, pero quien en el casillo no lo era. **

**-- Saldré a pasear por el castillo a ver que se cuece, ¿Podrías organizar una reunión de profesores pronto, y otra de cazadores en activo? -- Le consulto mientras cerraba el ordenador y se masajeaba el puente de la nariz con cansancio y se crujía el cuello, tenia demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Mientras se acercaba a la puerta, se cambio de ropa con un solo pensamiento, se puso unos simples tejanos y una camisa negra de corte moderno. **

**-- Nos veremos más tarde, y no se lo tengas en cuenta, solo hace lo que creé que tiene que hacer-- Dicho esto el duende de Alice desapareció de la misma forma que había aparecido, en silencio. **

**La verdad Edward, no entendía a lo que se refería Alice con su advertencia, pero por experiencia sabia que lo averiguaría antes de la puesta del sol. **

**Edward paseaba por su colegió, en fin era suyo, el había comprado el edificio, pero a decir verdad era la obra de muchas personas. Que se dejaban todo lo que tenían, para que todo funcionara a la perfección, o lo más parecido posible que se podía. Teniendo en cuenta que el colegio estaba lleno de niños, adolescentes y jóvenes, con capacidades extraordinarias, era difícil mantener el orden. **

**En cuanto entro en los pasillos más concurridos se vio asaltado por sus entusiastas estudiantes, que lo colmaban de halagos, alabanzas y preguntas, el que estaba muy unido a todos ellos, contestaba, y correspondía a sus muestras de cariño, era como su otra cara la amble, la protectora, la que solo mostraba tras los muros del colegio. Paso la mayor parte del tiempo atendiendo a todos sus alumnos en su mayoría, los mayores, que lo conocían más, pero tan sociable como podía ser, en las pocas horas que paso en la zona de los pequeños se gano el afecto, y el cariño de todos.**

** Busco a uno de los mayores, y uno de sus más antiguos alumnos Seth, era un joven asiático, muy activo y muy dotado para la magia, con un don para la magia negra , solía ir acompañado por Kim y Leah. Unas gemelas que compartían su don como si fueran una sola persona, al igual que hacían con todo lo demás, bueno con una excepción, Edward, era lo único que no compartían. Encontró a los tres Jóvenes jugando entre los árboles del bosque, aunque decir que jugaban, no es una descripción muy rigurosa. Las chicas se percataron pronto de la presencia de su maestro, y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para saludarlo efusivamente, que aguanto el embate con una sonrisa, y las saludo con un beso a cada una. **

**- No sabíamos que habías vuelto, Edward, como que no nos ha avisado nadie, que el gran maestro a vuelto- Dijo algo más seco de lo que pretendía, Seth, que observaba la escena apoyado en el trocó de un gran roble. **

**- Claro, tu siempre lo sabes todo no Sethi– Repuso Edward en tono divertido, pues sabia lo mucho que le molestaba a Seth ese sobrenombre infantil, tanto que nadie se atrevería a repetirlo en su presencia.**

** - Sí, eso intento, y deduzco que la caza te ha ido bien Eddy- Respondió algo molesto, Seth, que mostraba una mueca de disgusto en su cara, bueno más bien la intención de esta frase era molestar y picar a Edward, y claro éste, por su parte no le molestaba tener una pequeña pelea verbal, de forma tan infantil con Seth, era irritante el nuevo comportamiento de su discípulo, pero nada que no se pudiera sobrellevar. Sino al contrario echaba en falta las pequeñas exhibiciones de poder de su pupilo, algo belicoso desde siempre.**

** -SÍ, la verdad, era un vampiro muy entretenido, y con una información aun ,más preciada – Edward enfatizo esta ultima parte, esperando la reacción de Seth y las gemelas – Si bueno el vampiro, era de una de las familias más antiguas, si una de esas que participo en el primer consejo- Continuo como si no hubiese dicho nada relevante. **

**- ¿Y que pretendes hacer con esa información?, si no es mucho preguntar, aunque la repuesta me parece obvia -- Dijo el con el mayor desinterés.**

**- Como creo que has adivinado, pretendo atacarlos-- Y lo cuentas para realzar lo fuerte que eres - Dijo Seth con el más alto desprecio, imprimando de envidia infantil su voz. **

**- Sí, supongo que eso, y preguntar si os gustaría acompañarme- Dijo mirando a las gemelas que seguían en sus brazos, y mirando a Seth añadió- Si no estáis muy ocupados, para ayudar a vuestro arrogante y ególatra maestro. **

**- Lo tenemos que pensar, ¿Verdad chicas?, además creo que debemos irnos- Dijo con un tono que no dejaba a replica, las obedientes jóvenes se despidieron de Edward con sendos besos, y con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, volvieron con el derrotado Seth, y juntos se esfumaron entre los árboles como unas sombras, demostrando de paso que dominaban sus habilidades con la velocidad. **

**El resto del día, Edward lo paso atendiendo a profesores, alumnos, todos tenían montones de cosas de las que hablar con él, era uno de sus problemas al pasarse tanto tiempo ausente, cuando volvía siempre tenia montones de asuntos que atender. **

**Cuando por fin pudo refugiarse en sus habitaciones ya era más de media noche, con cansancio se dejo caer en la butaca cerca de la ventana a contemplar la luna, que brillaba radiante y llena, en una noche estrellada. ****Meditaba si lo que se proponía era lo correcto, llevarse a ellos a luchar contra seres inmortales, todos a los que había escogido mentalmente, eran fuertes y muy diestros, pero no era lo mismo arriesgar su vida. Que si era pragmático y realista de poco le valía, ya tenia más de mil años y hacia siglos que la vida había empezado a perder su gracia. Y arriesgar la vida de ellos, eran todos tan jóvenes unos bebes a su lado, pero si quería hacerlo, los necesitaría. Lo único que ahora quedaba prepararlos para tener las máximas posibilidades contra ellos, no quería fallos, porque los fallos son muertes. **

**-- ¡EDWARD! Tenemos que hablar, se puede saber…-- Era la inconfundible y molesta voz de Rosalie, que había entrado sin pedir permiso, abriendo las puertas que llevaban a la antesala de las habitaciones de Edward. **

**-- Hola Rose, ¿Como estas?, yo bien gracias, me alegro de verte a ti también, sí la verdad la caza ha ido muy bien, ¿ Como lo has llevado tu por aquí?-- Le soltó él interrumpiéndola, ella se mordió el labio muy molesta, por la corrección en sus modales, que le había hecho Edward, tratandola como a una niña maleducada. **

**-- Disculpa, si no te molesta me gustaría que habláramos, ¿Si pudiera ser?-- Le dijo ella, repentinamente, con voz melosa y calmada, mostrando su mejores modales de señorita de buena casa. **

**-- Disculpada, siéntate y tomate un té conmigo, mientras hablamos, ¿SÍ gustas?-- Le dijo Edward, mientras se acercaba al mueble mesa, donde descansaba una tetera la cogió, y se adelanto a la vitrina donde descansaban las copas y las tazas, y hizo levitar dos tazas de preciosa porcelana finísima del siglo XVIII de Venecia.**

** Ella para no amilanarse hizo aparecer unas pastas de té y tele transporto una de la bandejas de plata, para dejarlas, sobre la mesa de te de cristal de Murano, que se encontraba entre los sillones. **

**-- Bien, ¿Cuál es el motivo que te ha llevado a irrumpir en mis habitaciones privadas, de esa forma tan indecorosa, Rose?-- Le dijo Edward, utilizando un lenguaje fuera de uso y muy ornamentado, solo lo hacia para molestarla, usando el lenguaje y los modales de la época a la que pertenecía. Rosalie, era tan eficiente como difícil, tenia un carácter complejo y explosivo. **

**-- Solo quería informarte, que como ya te comente, en otras ocasiones, seria prudente no aceptar a tantos alumnos nuevos, porque no somos capaces de ofrecerles lo que necesitan-- Dijo ella, mientras tomaba unos sorbos de té, y disimulando su enfado, estudiaba una de las pinturas, que Edward, estaba seguro que ella debía de haber visto millones de veces. **

**-- ¿Que sugieres que haga con esos alumnos, que según tu criterio, no podemos atender?-- Le pregunto Edward, con segundas intenciones, sabia que ella era incapaz de dejar desamparados a los estudiantes, pero su sentido de la eficiencia, la llevaba a mirar por el orden y el reglamento del colegio. **

**Continuara……. **

**La primera parte del segundo capitulo, para que no tengáis que esperar tanto tiempo a que lo escriba.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephine Meyer. Mía solo, es la historia.**

*** ¡Ah, por cierto, este fic lo actualizare Más o menos cada mes, notareis, Que es un capitulo completo, del tamaño de libro, y eso cuesta un poco.**

**Le he hecho unos arreglillos, para bueno ser más fiel al carácter de este escrito. Ahora es de categoría de mayores de 18 años, por el vocabulario, pero creo que los arreglos le dan más realidad.**

**Me gustaría saber si os gustan los arreglos, espero que si, se admiten opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, toda ayuda o critica será muy valorada. **

**Gracias por las lecturas y los comentarios, espero poder poner el siguiente capitulo, en las próximas semanas, gracias Selena.**

* * *

**Debo dar gracias a Bloodymaggie81  
Profile:****.net/u/1491663/**

**. que se ofreció a ser mi Beta, y bueno os recomiendo sus historias que podréis encontrar en su perfil, tiene una de temática similar a la mía. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda.**

**_*Perdon por los guiones, pero o son cuadrados o guines pequeños, lo siento Bloodymaggie81, con lo ue te has molestado en cambierlos, sorry.  
_**

* * *

**En fin os dejo con la continuación del segundo capitulo…**

 _¿Que sugieres que haga con esos alumnos, que según tu criterio, no  
podemos atender?  Le pregunto Edward, con segundas intenciones. _

Sabía que ella era incapaz de dejar desamparados a los estudiantes, pero su sentido de la eficiencia, la llevaba a mirar por el orden y el reglamento del colegio.

- No lo sé. Pero, tampoco sé como pretendes que les atendamos a todos. Son muchos y de edades diferentes y especialidades muy variadas - Respondió una exasperada Rosalie, que seguía alegando su lógica implacable e indiscutible.

- Entiendo. Simplemente cada vez que encontremos a alguien con cualidades fuera de lo común, lo dejamos donde esté, muy lógico. Así en un par de años tendremos más seres que cazar - Le respondió con voz neutra y calmada.

Edward, que sabía que ella no abandonaría a nadie, ya que la habían abandonado sus padres por no ser como le dijeron, si ya recuerdo "No eres lo que esperábamos que fueras, lo sentimos". Esa fue la frase que utilizaron sus padres para dejarla en las calles, tirada a su suerte.

- ¡No! Eso nunca… - Se sobresaltó ella, que recordaba su propia experiencia.

- Si admites que no los puedo abandonar. Que solo tienes problemas para alojarlos en el castillo y para eso creo que ya tienes la solución - Le dijo un paciente Edward, que se dirigía a ella como si hablara con una niña.

- Y puedo preguntar: ¿Cual es la solución que ya tengo? -Le cuestionó muy irritada y molesta. Le estaba costando contener su temperamento.

- No lo sé - Le dijo simplemente, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té y miraba a una muy aturdida Rosalie, con una extraña sonrisa de suficiencia y superioridad intelectual, le aclaró - Rose querida, creo recordar, y corrígeme si me equivoco, Pero,¿ No eres la coordinadora y encargada de recursos, además de la directora en funciones de la escuela? - Ella asintió absorta, pero no por eso menos orgullosa de sus títulos y cargos - Pues supongo que es tu trabajo averiguar cómo organizarlo todo para que esto funcione - Sentenció él muy pagado de si mismo, y de su uso de la retórica y el discurso. Rosalie contenía, sin mucho éxito, toda su ira y rabia.

El té, que contenía la preciosa taza de porcelana, vibraba en las manos temblorosas de Rosalie, que se lo tomó de un trago, sin preocuparle el decoro y sus modales de señorita.

- ¿Cuándo tengas una solución me la comunicarás? - Añadió él aumentando la tensión de los rasgos de Rosalie, que se contenía para no soltar todo lo que pensaba y pegarle, que era lo que realmente deseaba en esos momentos.

- Sí, claro. Ya veré que puedo hacer. Quizás más personal y unas ampliaciones, nos serán suficientes - Le contestó mordazmente, casi en un siseo, mientras se incorporaba con movimientos bruscos y poco delicados, su precioso vestido con vuelos, se ladeaba al extremo, por los movimientos toscos y poco propios de una dama. Y mientras se alejaba, lo único que se escuchaba era el resonar furioso de los zapatos de tacón de marca contra el suelo de madera.

- Ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo - Dijo Edward, como si no notara la furia asesina que apenas podía contener Rosalie, ella al escucharlo, paró en seco su avance, y con un movimiento imperceptible, le dedicó una fiera mirada.  
Él, con condescendencia, le correspondió con una dulce sonrisa.

- Sí lo ha sido. Espero poder repetirla, pero si me disculpas, me retiro. Tengo muchas cosas que atender - Le devolvió algo parecido a una sonrisa.

Alterarla hasta límites insospechados era una habilidad de Edward, pero ya lo dicen que no sabe más el diablo por diablo, sino por viejo. Y Edward era un perro viejo.

- Me alegro de que estés de vuelta - Le dijo desde la puerta antes de cerrarla tras ella.

- Sí, yo también me alegro - Edward dijo a nadie en particular. Se recostó sobre su sillón con una sonrisa burlona. Ya tenía una cosa menos de la que preocuparse. Y ese último detalle le decía que no la había molestado mucho y que ella continuaba apreciándole. Y él la apreciaba mucho. Era refrescante jugar y tratar con Rosalie, siempre era un reto, con su avispada mente y su lengua rápida, la traicionaba el temperamento, eso la hacía inestable y más peligrosa… o divertida.

Sentada, o algo parecido, sobre uno de los sillones de las salas comunes del ala de los profesores, se encontraba Alice que estaba recostada sobre la butaca.

- Alice, que bien que te encuentro… Alice, ¿qué haces? - Le preguntó Rose extrañada al ver a su amiga.

- Nada, bebo - Le dijo mostrándole una botella de vodka de la que quedaba apenas una tercera parte.

- ¿Por qué bebes, y vodka nada menos? - Volvió a preguntarle, mirando con preocupación a su amiga, que no solía beber nunca.

- Por nada, ¿quieres? - Le ofreció la pequeña, que se tambaleaba en sus inseguras manos.

- Sí, creo que necesito un trago - Aceptó la rubia cogiendo la botella con detenimiento y tomando un buen trago.

- ¿Tan mal te ha ido con Edward? - Le preguntó la menuda al ver el desazón con el que Rosalie se bebía el vodka.

- Sí y no. Ya sabes,… Es Edward… ¡Cómo expresarlo!... Es exasperante tratar con él, porque siempre acaba convenciéndote para que hagas lo que quiere que hagas, y además para que lo hagas por propia voluntad. Es frustrante ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado, miss felicidad? - Le soltó Rosalie de sopetón.

- Nada, creo que estoy harta de esperar algo que no va a pasar - Le respondió la enigmática Alice, que parecía estar perdida en sus recuerdos.

Había llamado a Jasper para informarle de la reunión de profesores y la de cazadores.

_ Jazz.  
¿Cómo podía ella amarlo tanto?_

_ Alice, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?  Le preguntó algo preocupado y exasperado._

_ No, solo llamaba para ver cómo te iba  Le respondí, sin poder esconder mi alegría al oír su voz._

_ Bien, en un par de días esta todo controlado, solo nos queda algo de limpieza  Respondió de forma técnica  ¿Qué motivo hay tras esta llamada?  
No es frecuente interrumpir una misión de caza para una llamada personal._

_ Sí. Edward pregunto por ti y tenemos reunión de profesores y de cazadores la semana que viene. Solo quería informarte  Le dijo ella lo más escueta que pudo. _

_¿ Cómo podá amarlo tanto?_

¿Cómo podía ser tan cuadriculado ese hombre?

Y ¿Él ni darse cuenta? Pero, ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar a su mejor amiga y su hermana?

Suspiró con pesadumbre y dejó que Rosalie se desfogase contra Edward, sin mucha lógica a su parecer. Rose ya debería de conocer a Edward.

- Rose, ¿Te puedes encargar de llamar a Emmett para decirle que tiene que venir a la dichosa reunión, y a la junta de profesores? - Le pidió Alice, cuando Rosalie ya se había calmado lo suficiente para hablar de algo que no fuera su enfado con Edward.

- Sí, claro, ¿algo más? - Le contestó escuetamente.

- Podrías poner una nota en la sala de profesores y marcar el día para la reunión de profesores, de la de cazadores me encargo yo. Si puedes, claro - Le pregunto quitándose problemas.

- Sin problemas, Alice. Yo me retiro. Mañana tengo clases temprano y la dichosa tarea de Edward, y quién sabe si está inspirado, quizás quiera mirar cosas referentes al colegio - Le dijo una abrumada Rosalie.

- Cierto. Yo también tengo un día atareado - Le respondió una Alice, que se había incorporado, y se movía un poco inestable sobre sus pies - Nos vemos mañana.

- Buenas noches- Le dijo mientras desaparecía, dejando a Rosalie, que se fue sola al cuarto que compartía con Emmett, pensando que pronto volvería.

~*~

Edward miraba el amanecer desde su ventana. Los primeros rayos del sol se colaban, iluminando la penumbra entre los árboles que formaban el bosque que rodeaba el colegio.

Ahora que había ahuyentado a Rosalie, por unas semanas, podía centrarse en la búsqueda de los vampiros.

Ya tenía muchos datos, pero le faltaban las que evidencias, que se conjuntaban en su mente, fuesen ciertas.

Y para eso necesitaba a Jasper. Tendría que empezar a plantearse ponerse con las nuevas tecnologías, pero él seguía prendado del romanticismo de la letra escrita sobre un soporte físico, la fuerza de la costumbre.

Pero no podía negar que era un gran avance, y una ayuda muy grande a su trabajo, el poder contar con las nuevas tecnologías, y todos los avances armamentísticos.

Se sentó en su gran escritorio y revisó los informes de las cazas que se habían hecho en su ausencia.

No había habido mucha actividad: Un licántropo en Chile, dos demonios de clase baja en Sudáfrica, y un ángel caído que se  
les había escapado, por poco, y según el informe el grupo encargado de su caza le seguía la pista.

El caso del ángel caído tenía excusa. Era un grupo de estudiantes de último año. Además él también había fallado en sus cazas, no podía pedir perfección a otros ya que él no lo era.

Parecía que los monstruos estaban muy calmados, aunque eso solo era los que él y sus aprendices habían encontrado. Los otros cazadores seguro que habrían matado a un buen número.

Mientras soltaba los informes y se masajeaba con cansancio el puente de la nariz y la frente, se relajó en su sillón, meditando.

Como había cambiado su vida desde que decidió fundar el colegio. Él era un cazador. Su vida estaba llena de acción. Los cazadores inmortales, eran oscuros, reservados, letales y antisociales. Formaban una sociedad oculta al resto del mundo, ni siquiera mantenían contacto entre ellos.

Pero él era la excepción. Había formado un lugar seguro donde todos los seres inocentes y fuera de lo común, podían estudiar y sentirse seguros.

Él tenía responsabilidades y personas a su cargo, tan diferente al resto de los inmortales condenados a una cruzada sin fin contra otras especies. Y ser responsable de esas vidas era su punto más débil. Si sus presas supieran que exisistiese el colegio, lo intentarían destruir.

Esa responsabilidad era una carga pesada, pero valía el esfuerzo.

* * *

**Gracias por leer y comentar si queréis, pues botón verde, sutil en esos casos.**

**No leemos, Selena.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la inigualable Stephine Meyer. Mía solo es la historia.**

*** ¡Ah, por cierto, este fic lo actualizare Más o menos cada mes, notareis, Que es un capitulo completo, del tamaño de libro, y eso cuesta un poco.**

* * *

**Le he hecho unos arreglillos, para bueno ser más fiel al carácter de este escrito. Ahora es de categoría de mayores de 18 años, por el vocabulario, pero creo que los arreglos le dan más realidad.**

**Me gustaría saber si os gustan los arreglos, espero que sí, se admiten opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, toda ayuda o crítica sea muy valorada.**

**Gracias por las lecturas y los comentarios, espero poder poner el siguiente capítulo, en las próximas semanas, gracias Selena.**

* * *

_Como había cambiado su vida desde que decidió fundar el colegio. Él era un cazador. Su vida estaba llena de acción. Los cazadores inmortales, eran oscuros, reservados, letales y antisociales. Formaban una sociedad oculta al resto del mundo, ni siquiera mantenían contacto entre ellos._

_Pero él era la excepción. Había formado un lugar seguro donde todos los seres inocentes y fuera de lo común, podían estudiar y sentirse seguros._

_Él tenía responsabilidades y personas a su cargo, tan diferente al resto de los inmortales condenados a una cruzada sin fin contra otras especies. Y ser responsable de esas vidas era su punto más débil. Si sus presas supieran que exisistiese el colegio, lo intentarían destruir._

_Esa responsabilidad era una carga pesada, pero valía el esfuerzo._

**3.— Labrando planes:**

Aro paseaba por los pasillos de la parte baja, sin saber qué hacer, era condenadamente aburrido tener todo el tiempo del mundo y nada que hacer. Al tener a la Elegida, ningún clan se oponía a ellos, todos obedecían, los negocios marchaban, todo estaba tan perfectamente bien y en orden. Que era desesperante, Aro añoraba los retos, la incertidumbre de no saber que iba a pasar al día siguiente. Pero todo eso lo perdió hace mucho tiempo, una vez consiguieron a la Elegida.

Mientras paseaba por los recónditos rincones, de su supuesto hogar, pensó en su tesoro. El tesoro de todos los vampiros de la casa, hacía tiempo que no ponían en supremacía su liderazgo sobre la raza. Y era mejor recordar a todas las grandes familias quien gobernaba.

"Una fiesta seria apropiada, una forma de enmascarar un despliegue de poder" Pensó mientras se paraba admirar por una de las ventanas, el paisaje nocturno.

Como todo organizar una fiesta para todos esos vampiros, iba a ser un reto. Demasiadas familias, quizás solo convocaría a unas cuantas, expresando que solo vinieran los patriarcas y sus allegados, eso reducía los invitados, pero no los posibles peligros, pero que era la vida sin el picante del peligro.

Con esa decisión se fue al encuentro de sus hermanos. Tenían mucho de qué hablar y cosas que organizar. Sonriendo por su gran idea se interno en los pasillos.

Encerrado en su despacho, Edward hojeaba archivos y notas que el mismo había recopilado durante siglos, ahora con la información del último vampiro todo encajaba. Sabia donde se escondía una de las familias más poderosas que jamás había existido, y también de las más crueles, savia su posición estaban en Noruega y con seguridad, en uno de sus casas antiguas o tal vez bajo tierra, sabia su localización pero no donde vivían, esto era un problema sin duda.

Mientras meditaba, se oyeron unos golpes enérgicos en la puerta de su despacho, sin levantar la vista de sus notas dijo.

— Pasa por favor Rosalie, ya te esperaba –Dijo Edward en tono tranquilo y conciliador.

Rosalie obediente, pero con aire de obstinación entro en el despacho privado de Edward y se sentó en la silla enfrente a él. Era un sitio que ya de por si la ponía nerviosa, he intranquila, aunque no se diferenciaba mucho del resto. Pero desde que conoció a Edward, su mera presencia la alteraba, más de lo que nunca admitiría ante él.

— Podemos hablar o estás muy ocupado— Dijo ella educadamente, y prosiguió— Creo que he encontrado una solución, a nuestro problema de espacio, pero quería tu opinión, es tu coleguio— Dijo en tono sarcástico sin alterar en lo más mínimo su modulada voz.

Molesto como siempre que ella utilizaba esa artimaña, pura educación y aparente paz, Edward le respondió.

— Si que me interesa, que te ha hecho pensar lo contrario, solo que como sabrás— Hizo una pausa dramática para enfatizar el sarcasmo, y con tonillo aristocrático prosiguió— tengo el deber, de cazar a todas las criaturas no humanas, que representan un peligro.

— Si eso lo sé, pero últimamente más que una obligación, se ha tornado una obsesión, ha pasado a ser el centro de tu vida— Dijo ella alzando ligeramente el tono neutro, que había dominado la conversación, y finalizo— Y ya que tú nos trajiste aquí, creo que como mínimo deberías prestarnos cierta atención.

El dejo los papeles al margen y centro su profunda mirada, en la aparentemente calmada Rosalie, que lo miraba con aire entre divertido y furioso.

— Cierto, supongo que debería de prestar más atención, a lo que pasa en la escuela— Dijo Edward mientras sonreía ligeramente, y con deliberada picardía añadió— Pero claro, ahora ya estas tu para eso ¡no!, ¿no querrás que interfiera en tu estupendo trabajo?, no me veo capaz ni de intentarlo.— Dijo él destilando picardía.

— Eres imposible, lo sabías— Dijo ella claramente alterada, él amplio su sonrisa picara, y con cara de inocencia. "Y una condena para mi" pensó ella, intentando no hacerlo volar por los aires.

— ¿Tú crees?, no era mi intención.

— Sí, que era tu intención, te divierte molestarme.

— Ciertamente sí, pero no te lo tomes a mal, ahora en serio, prometo involucrarme más, pero a cambio voy a necesitar ayuda, en un asunto peligroso, crees que los chicos querrán venir.

— Sí, solo tendrás que pedirlo, todos te seguirán armados hasta los dientes, todos tienen ganas de salir a cazar, bueno algunos. Yo creo que están capacitados— Lo miro fijamente, le pregunto— ¿De qué se trata, para que necesites a tanta ayuda?

— Lo sabrás en la reunión que está preparando Alice, pero dime ¿qué vas a hacer con el excedente de alumnos?

— Ampliare las instalaciones, pero no me parece lo correcto porque seguiremos teniendo que ampliarlas muy seguido, he pensado en comprar las casas señoriales que nos rodean, podrían convertirse en dormitorios. No me fio de trasladar a los más jóvenes, pero los últimos cursos podrían alojarse allí, eso les daría la independencia que también quieren— Le dijo ella, pensando que era muy oportuna su idea. Eso quitaría el problema de mezclar los grandes con los pequeños, y el espacio, con los grandes fuera del centro sus salas podrían ser transformadas en clases. — "Soy brillante, de verdad que si, sin mí esto no existiría" Pensó ella auto elogiándose.

— Bien, tendremos que prepararnos— Dijo zanjando el tema, con una sonrisa.

Teniendo un tema importante del coleguio encaminado, se recosto en la butaca. La verdad nunca pensó, que su proyecto de protección y adaptación de seres peculiares le iba a traer a tener a su cargo a más de tres mil vidas, y parecía que el número no dejaba de aumentar.

Pero que podía esperar tantas especies, interactuando al margen de las otras, y todas sin control.

Se inclino sobre la ventana, pensar en su trabajo, su responsabilidad y el futuro, siempre hacia que le doliera la entre los ojos. Con un gesto cansado se masajeándose la frente, roto su cuello haciendo crujir sus vértebras.

— Se puede. — Dijo la voz siempre apacible de Jasper.

— Sí, pasa Jasper— Le dijo él recomponiéndose y retomando su actitud imperturbable.

Jasper pasó por las puertas, haciendo gala de su elegancia innata, muy propia de él, tiene el aspecto de un ángel, pero la mente hábil como un elfo. Es un hibrido casi único, sus padres ya lo eran. Grandes personas los dos, una pena que fallecieran tan prematuramente.

— ¿Qué deseabas?— Dijo con voz monocorde y con matiz acampanado.

— Quiero que investigues algo, mi última presa me proporciono mucha información. Quiero que mires que puedes sacar de todo eso.— Le dije, tendiéndole un pendrive, que contenía toda la información sobre esos vampiros, que teníamos informatizada y las indicaciones para mirar los archivos. Después empujé una caja que contenía el resto de la información, que previamente ya había recopilado .

— ¿Busco algo en concreto? o ¿solo aporto información?— Me pregunto siguiendo la rutina.

— No esta vez quiero que intentes darme su localización, si es posible y mires de averiguar lo máximo posible, deseo atacarlos— Le dijo mostrando una sonrisa tranquila y cansada.

— Bien veré que puedo obtener, te daré mis informes en tres días— Le dijo Jasper, mostrando su lado más profesional.

Sentada sobre una butaca, sin estar presente, se encontraba Bella, de su muñeca izquierda salía un catéter, la estaban drenando. Le estaban sacando un litro o dos de sangre, eso hacia que su cuerpo se resintiera, y se entumeciera. Lo que traía a su conciencia más a la realidad, a la superficie, y la hacia más conciente de la situación en la que se encontraba.

No era propio de los vampiros drenar a sus iguales, pero Isabella, no era considerada una vampiresa, era más como una Damphir, tratada como un suministro de sangre, para los pura sangre.

— ¿Como lo lleváis?— Le pregunto Dimitri, mirando con codicia la bolsa de sangre que era balanceada mientras se llenaba.

— No tardaremos mucho, es una pena que solo podamos sacarle un par de litros cada semana o más— Comento Jane, con una mueca en su cara de diablilla.

— No más de dos litros y nada de tomaditas, y darle dosis doble de sangre, y controlarla— Dijo Dimitri, que miro a los dos hermanos advirtiéndoles.

— Creo que deberíamos drogarla, para mantenerla tranquila.— Dijo Alec que no apartaba los ojos de Isabella, que seguía ausente y tan estática como siempre.

— No, que hay que seguir drenándola, los amos quieren dar una gran fiesta, y quieren que ella sea el centro de la fiesta.— Les dijo como una orden.

Mirándola Alec vio, a la que una vez pudo ser una gran vampira, aunque seguía siendo una belleza, y su potencial como vampira era desmesurado, su pureza sanguínea era innegable y sus habilidades muy superiores a las del resto de los vampiros.

Lo extraordinario de ella eran las propiedades de su sangre, que aumentaba las capacidades del resto de los vampiros. Eso la trasformo de un ser poco común a el premio de todos los vampiros de las grandes casas. Tener a Isabella se convirtió en la mejor baza de un clan para ser el líder.

Eso le costo la vida a toda su familia, y a ella, que se convirtió en la esclava de sus congéneres.

Pero siendo Isabella tan poderosa, él creía que ella, bien podría librarse de su esclavitud impuesta.

Pero sus amos eran temidos, y había oído historias de otros clanes y todos tenían un trasfondo oscuro. Los vampiros eran eso, seres primitivos y muy arraigados a su actitud salvaje, tenían todas las malas pasiones del hombre, y mucho tiempo para perfeccionarlas. aunque quisieran organizarse y parecer humanos, lo eran pero en sus puntos más oscuros, y en su apariencia, claramente engañosa.

Él mismo había hecho cosas de las que no se enorgullecería nunca. Siendo humano apenas había vivido, ya que lo trasformaron a la tierna edad de diecisiete años. Y en los tiempos en los que él fue humano eso era ser un crió, en transición para hombre, tratado como un caballerete. Pero ajena todas las realidades del mundo que lo rodeaba, y como vampiro se había perdido en su circulo de depravación y oscuridad, que caracterizaba la vida como vampiros.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora. Espero que os guste, y copiando una técnica muy utilizada, por otras escritoras en Fanfictión, me gustaría que me dejarías algún comentario, y a ser posible más de cinco y el capitulo estará antes de un mes y si son más de diez, estará en el momento en que tenga mis once o doce mensajes.**

**No pido mucho solo un minuto de vuestro muy preciado tiempo, para que lo dediquéis a darme un empujoncito y algunos consejos. O quejas tomatazos, en fin que os espreseis. **

Saluda Selena


End file.
